


The Cat's Out Of The Bag (Or Alternatively The Angel And The Cat)

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, M/M, hunteri heroici
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat isn't all that it seems to be, and Castiel's determined to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Out Of The Bag (Or Alternatively The Angel And The Cat)

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief mention of Team Free Love.

 

The Cat's Out Of The Bag (Or Alternatively The Angel And The Cat)

 

“I told you I wasn’t done with you.” Castiel rushed to the cat the second he remembered its existence. After the incident with Fred and the sudden stillness and calmness of it all, the angel almost forgot about the cat entirely.

“Geez. Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” Came the cat’s snarky reply. Castiel wondered how the cat was still able to talk, considering the fact that he personally stripped Fred off his powers, leaving the old man senile but seemingly happier. All the supernatural and psychokinetic effects should have been nullified and yet here the cat was, talking, like it had been all its life.

“Kiss me already.” The cat interrupted Castiel’s train of thought with it’s sudden, and strange, suggestion. 

“What for?” Castiel tilted his head to the right, the animal before making no sense whatsoever.

“Have you never heard of The Frog Prince, brother?”

“Gabriel?” It was something Castiel just knew. No other angel would have ever thought of something so… so incredulous.

"Figured your obsession with one of these furballs would help me to communicate with you."

“So, you’re a cat." 

“Yup!” Gabriel answers like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Coming from his brother, it probably is.

“So, how did you become a cat, and how do we go about this?”

“Just kiss me and all will be explained.” Gabriel remarks, and if he had his human hands, the archangel would have made some very animated gestures.

Castiel in no way sees how kissing the cat that is Gabriel would even help but he does it anyway. He awkwardly presses his lips to the cat’s, its whiskers tickling his facial skin.

Suddenly a warm hand cups his cheek, stroking at the light stubble. Castiel blinks his eyes open, to find Gabriel, in his human vessel, kissing back, soft warm lips against his own. Shock causes him to pull back. Oh how he missed his brother, and now finally, finally he has him back.

The second Castiel pulls back, Gabriel pouts. It's a look he usually hates, but he's only letting it go because he misses it so much. Misses his Gabriel so much. The hole in his heart that was caused by Gabriel’s death is slowly filling back up, though Castiel’s still unbelieving of the simplicity of the situation.

"You guys haven't been cheating on me have you?" The tone lighthearted, as Gabriel smiles.

Castiel just replies with a smirk before his lips are on Gabriel's, kissing him again.


End file.
